


Agonizing Comfort

by FlamingPuppeteer



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, nonbinary reader, noncon cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingPuppeteer/pseuds/FlamingPuppeteer
Summary: You've been trapped in the Myers House by the man himself, Michael Myers, forced to either stay awake for hours in the cold until The Entity drags you away to another trial or wander into the warmth and (distressing) comfort of a nice bed with a murderous man.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader, Michael Myers/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Agonizing Comfort

Everything hurts. It's bitter and dark, and the only warmth to cling to was that _monster_ in the other room. You curse to yourself as you attempt to curl up under a leather jacket, sadly only having your midsection covered. You had the garment made to look nice on stage, not used for cool, foggy nights as a blanket. You couldn't escape this damn house no matter how hard you tried, and it was all his fault! 

_Michael Myers._

His name slid off one's tongue like honey laced with ghost peppers. Sweet at first but with a surprise _kick_ that will leave you clawing through the near-empty fridge for a gulp of soothing milk, only to find the carton empty, left hopeless to suffer in _agony_. 

It felt like yesterday when you entered the fog, your pursuer hot on your trail, the mist getting thicker by the minute until finally, you found yourself at a campfire, all by yourself. At first, this place felt like nothing more than a dream… Like you’d fallen into a coma, and the fog was but a nightmare from which you might never wake, but that was far from the truth. You had become a pawn in an eldritch god’s sick game of cat and mouse. 

You encountered the infamous killer outside a trial, making the mistake of hiding rather than running. You’d been attacked by some vicious killer before, but nothing like this, nothing so brutal and horrific. Just the thought of that first encounter made your guts twist, and your limbs ache as you quickly sat up and checked your room. You were met by darkness and silence so deafening you almost thought you could hear Michael breathing down the hall. 

Time ticking by agonizingly slow, the cold never fades. There are seemingly no options left for you if you want to get even a wink of sleep, and you doubted any blankets were lying around that he hadn’t already hidden away. Cornered and cold, there’s nowhere left to go. “Just kill me already, asshole,” you mumbled as you got up from the crappy spring mattress strewn on the floor.

Nothing came in response: no approaching footsteps, no sudden swing of a knife, only silence. Irritated, you picked yourself up and sauntered down the hall, in your socks, leaving your clunky boots behind. You peeked through the doorway, knowing the killer was in there, thinking maybe you’d be ambushed, but no. He was just... laying there in a big, comfortable-looking bed, arms crossed over his chest, and his face buried deep in a pillow. The bed would have been very inviting if it weren’t for the large sleeping bastard laying smack in the middle of it.

Hesitant but cold and tired, dying for even the smallest hint of comfort, you came up to the side of the bed, staring down at the cat-like man and studying his partly-hidden face. _Curse him and his stupid, pretty face. Why did he have to be such a terrible man with such a gorgeous visage?_ You had the strongest urge to flick his forehead, even reaching toward his face to do it, but changed your mind, deciding it was better to sleep with both arms intact. You carefully tiptoed to the other side of the bed, quickly curling up on the bed beside Michael and hoping to the Entity you didn't wake him up. When he didn't budge, you let out a sigh of relief, letting yourself sink into the bed and relax. 

Little did you know, your little sigh would be your downfall. As you’d let your guard down and grown comfy in your spot next to your living heater of a captor, he had sat up, staring at you. You didn't move, your limbs had already grown heavy as sleep overtook your senses, and your eyelids seemed glued shut. 

The killer watched as your breaths slowed and your limbs relaxed into the mattress below them, his eyes still drooping a little from having slept the last few hours. One would expect him to shove you off violently for waking him up, but that wasn't so. Michael was just too tired to deal with it as he usually did, so instead, he rolled to his other side and wrapping his big, warm arms around you and holding you close to his chest like a teddy bear of sorts. 

This, of course, did wake you in a panic, but by then, it was already too late. You couldn’t escape now, even if you wanted to, and at this point, you...almost didn’t want to. He was so warm, his arms heavy like a comforting weighted blanket. Just the thought alone made you feel both ill and calm at the same time as you felt yourself melt into his albeit loose grip. 

Comfort. Agonizingly sweet comfort after nothing but screaming, running, hiding, and dying for days upon days, only to finally be touched and held in a way that lulled you into a sense of safety? You almost forgot what that felt like. You always got stiff when it came to touching at all, and for the first time in ages, it doesn't bother you as much as it should… maybe because you secretly wanted it. At this moment, you just wanted Michael to hold you. Nothing more, nothing less.

And as you drifted off to sleep, it was far too late to turn back, for the trap had already been sprung and your fate unfortunately sealed. By morning, your regrets will be realized.

**Author's Note:**

> "Cuddle with me or suffer" is basically the whole plot of this, not gonna lie.  
> I hope you enjoyed this! I had fun writing it! :D


End file.
